


Blind date

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Unexpected soulmates [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Relationships, Cute Ending, Denethor's A+ Parenting, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After several bad relationships, Victoria Pace has sworn off dating for a while. One day, her friends tell her that they have set her up with someone behind her backWill this guy be any different?AU





	1. First meetings and awkward dinners

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

"Guys, I really don't think that this is a good idea." Victoria Pace muttered as her friends had just finished telling her that they had set her up with a guy that a friend of them knew. "Oh come on, Tori. What do you have to lose? I actually met the guy and he's really sweet. I think that you two could hit it off." Her best friend, Grace Armitage tried to convince her, but she still wasn't really sure about it. 

"If it makes you feel any better, it's at the restaurant where I work and it's on a evening that I have a shift. I can keep an eye on you, if you want to." James Miran said, his arm around his girlfriend Arwen Halel. Victoria relaxed slightly at that. James's sister, Eva, reached out and grabbed her hand. "You deserve this, Tori. Especially after what happened last time" She told her gently and Victoria gave her a small smile.

She had a few bad relationships in the past. They either became bored of her or didn't think that it would work out. The last one had even cheated on her, being completely unrepentant when caught. After that, Victoria had sworn of relationships for a while, until her her friends had barged in with their plan. She sighed, before looking at her three friends, who were all waiting for her decision. 

They all were in a relationship already and all three were still going strong. Grace had met her fiance Aragorn King at her horseriding school, him being a new instructor. She had shown him around and he had asked her out after several weeks, despite several other women at the school having a crush on him. They were really cute together as well as having the longest relationship out of all of them.

James had been next, meeting his girlfriend by literally bumping into her at the park and spilling her water all over them both. James had been quickly treated to a cup of coffee to make up for it and they had started talking, hitting it off rather quickly. They had finally started a relationship after James had been approved by Arwen's protective father Elrond, who was the CEO of a very big company. 

And finally, it had been Eva's turn at the gym. A new guy had started to exercise there and the women were all over him. Eva had simply rolled her eyes at it and had treated him like a normal person and not some elven prince. He appreciated it and had invited her for a drink as a thank you. One drink had turned into several and they had carefully started a relationship. The women at the gym had been completely jealous. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Victoria sighed again. "Alright then, I'll try one date." She softly told them. They all cheered in happiness. Despite her doubts, Victoria couldn't stop her smile at her friend's antics. She just hoped that the guy was as sweet as Grace had told her. She bit her lip in anticipation and she couldn't help, but feel slightly excited at the prospect of finally finding someone good. 

Several days later, she was sitting at a table in the restaurant that James worked at, wearing a modest dress in her favourite colour. She was twiddling her thumbs in nervousness, glancing up at her friend. James gave her a thumbs up, smiling at her in encouragement. Victoria looked down again and took a deep breath, before looking up at hearing footsteps coming her way.

"Hello. I hope that you haven't been waiting long." The handsome man said, giving her a small, nervous smile. Victoria smiled back at him and stood up, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Not at all. I'm always early. It's a bad habit of mine, I'm afraid. I'm Victoria Pace, by the way." She said at noticing that she was rambling and mentally scolding herself for it. The man gave her another smile as he grabbed her hand and shook it, trying to make her feel at ease. Victoria felt her face become as red as an fire engine. 

"My name is Faramir Steward" He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Faramir." Victoria said as they sat back down. "Nice to meet you too, Victoria." He replied, giving her a warm smile. Victoria couldn't help, but smile back. At another part of the restaurant, James sent a quick thumbs up in the group chat that contained him, Arwen, Grace, and Eva and was specifically created for tonight

Because he didn't want to get caught and get in trouble for using his phone, a thumbs up was the only thing that he could send without anyone noticing and a scared face emoji would be the sign that things were going wrong during the date. But for now, things seemed pretty good as Victoria was getting to know the man. James noted that she seemed more relaxed with the second as he went to them to take their orders. 

Victoria was actually starting to enjoy herself. Faramir was kind, charming and funny. By the time that James came to take their orders, she was actually looking forward to the rest of the evening. "A vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred." She said, secretly telling her friend that everything was going alright. "James Bond?" Faramir asked with a small laugh and she shrugged. "One of my favourite movie series." She told him. 

"Mine too, although I do prefer fantasy movies or sci-fi." Faramir replied as James came back with their drinks and took their orders for dinner. "So, what do you do for a living?" He asked, leaning forward a bit in interest. "I'm a lawyer." Victoria told him. He was slightly surprised at that as Victoria seemed pretty small and unassuming. Seeing his expression, she chuckled. "I can be quite vicious, when I want to." She said, having had this reaction before. 

"My friend Eva always says that I have a fiery temper once I'm pissed off." She continued with a laugh and Faramir laughed as well. "What about you?" She asked, taking a sp from her drink. "I was in the army for a while, but I retired and now I'm teaching Law at the university here." He told her. There was a small flash of something in his eyes and Victoria frowned. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. It's just that my father doesn't really like my current job. He wanted me to rise to the top in the army and become a general like my older brother." He said, looking down at the table as James came back with their food. He gave Victoria a quick look at seeing Faramir's expression, but Victoria gave him a thumbs up to show him that things were going alright. 

Once James was gone, Victoria bit her lip and boldly reached forward, gently taking her date's hand. He looked at their joined hands in surprise, before looking up at her. She smiled at him. "Then, it's a good thing that you're you and not your father or brother." She told him and he gave her a smile back, before they started eating. They had a lot of fun during the rest of the evening and time flew by. 

Paying the bill and bringing her home, Faramir showed her a shy smile. "I would like to do this again." He admitted and Victoria smiled at him. "Really? What a coincidence. I was thinking the same thing." She told him, giving him a piece of paper with her number on it. He took it with a bigger smile, before looking suprised as Victoria leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for tonight." She whispered. 

He smiled at her. "You are very welcome." He replied, before going back to his car. Walking inside her house, Victoria saw Grace and Eva waiting for her. She pumped her fist up and down in excitement and the two other women squealed, before wanting to know everything about the date. Victoria told them as much as she could, before she got tired and wanted to go to bed. Her friends left and she lied down in her bed. She couldn't believe that she was saying this, but she was actually looking forward to getting to know Faramir.

After that, they went on several more dates and Victoria felt herself liking Faramir more and more. Her friends watched over their first few dates from a distance, but left them alone at seeing how happy and relaxed Victoria was with him. It was during one date that Victoria finally figured out how her friends had set her up as Faramir revealed his brother to be Boromir, an old friend of Aragorn.They slowly grew closer and Faramir didn't mind the slow pace at all.

It was during movie night that they had their first kiss. "I swear that Audrey looks just like you." Victoria insisted with a laugh, leaning against her boyfriend's side as they watched "Moulin Rouge." Faramir scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, darling. I don't look anything like that." He protested, although he couldn't suppress his own laughter. Victoria simply rolled her eyes at that, but let him be.

It was when Christian met Satine that Faramir surprised her once again. As Christian sang to his love interest, Victoria heard another voice softly singing along. She looked up to see Faramir singing. His voice was not perfect, but still sweet and gentle. Noticing that he was caught, Faramir blushed a bit, but continued singing as he looked straight at her, leaving no doubt to who he was singing it. 

At the end of the song, Victoria smiled up at him, before noticing how close their faces were. Seeing the same thing, Faramir gently cupped her face. "May I?" He asked in a soft tone and she nodded. Faramir slowly pulled her closer and kissed her, movie temporarily forgotten. It was the best kiss that Victoria ever had. Breaking apart, they smiled warmly at each other, before continuing to watch the movie.

Before they knew it, the days became shorter and colder. When Christmas was just a few weeks away, Victoria noticed that Faramir was getting more distant and sad. One day, she had enough and sat him down. "What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed deeply and looked down, grabbing both her hands with his and gently rubbing his thumb over their backs. "My father wants to meet you." He finally replied.

Victoria fell silent at that. Faramir had told her about his father and she had been able to read between the lines and deduce that the man didn't like his youngest son very much. She gently pulled one of her hands free and cupped his face. "Then I will meet your father. Just remember that I will stand by your side and that we can leave whenever you want." She said and he chuckled slightly

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" He asked and she laughed as well. "I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what." She said and he stared at her. "You... love me?" He asked and Victoria felt her heart break at the uncertainty in his voice. "Yes, you silly man. I love you. You're sweet, kind, patient, funny. Do I need to go on?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head, before kissing her deeply. 

Just a few weeks later, Victoria was having the most awkward Christmas Eve in her entire life. She was sitting at the table next to Faramir. On the other side were his father and his brother, who had returned from duty a few days before. Where Boromir was a genuinely nice person who really wanted to know the woman who had stolen his brother's heart, Denethor was being a complete and utter bastard.

Victoria's knuckles were white as she gripped her utensils tightly at hearing the man's jabs at his youngest son. From how plain she was looking to the fact that he was a professor and not a soldier. Boromir tried his best to defend his brother, but it didn't matter. Victoria had to see how the man that she loved slowly curled into himself more and more at his father's harsh, cruel words.

Finally, she had enough. "If you were anything like your brother..."Denethor started, before she interrupted him. "Well, he's _not!_" She snapped, shutting him up. "He's _not_ like his brother, nor does he have to be, unlike what you believe. He's his own person and instead of beating him down at every chance that you get, you should be proud of him. His students get straight A's in his class." She continued, not even stopping as she stood up from her chair in anger.

"In fact: I'd like to see _you_ look after a class of moody students on a Monday morning. Oh, wait. You would just degrade them, until no one would even come to your class as you clearly love to do it with their teacher. You are disgusting" She hissed, before plopping back down on her seat and glaring at the man. All three men were shocked, before Boromir slowly got an impressed smile on his face. 

His brother's girlfriend was a spitfire and she had torn into their father like a fire-breathing dragon. He'd never seen someone else take his brother's side like this. He already liked her and hoped that they would stay together. He glanced at his father, who was silent. No one had ever talked to him like that before. As councilman, he demanded respect from everyone and never understood that there were some people, who wouldn't easily give in.

"Get out of my house!" Denethor finally hissed and Victoria smirked at him. "Gladly. This was a mistake anyway." She replied, smiling away Faramir to show that she didn't mean him. She stood up and got her bag and purse. "It was nice to finally meet you, Boromir." She told the oldest son, before flipping his father off and starting to walk out. Faramir started to follow her, but his father spoke up. 

"Faramir, if you walk out of this door now, do not ever come back." He growled. Victoria turned around at this as Faramir looked between his father and his girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, he continued following Victoria out, closing the door to the dining room and flinching at hearing the crash as his father threw a plate at the closed door. Victoria grabbed and squeezed his hand as they got their coats and walked out. 

They called a taxi and it drove them to Victoria's place. "I am really sorry that you had to choose between me and your father, Faramir." She said as she leaned against him and he smiled down at her. "It wasn't a healthy situation for me to stay in. I just needed someone like you to show it." He told her and she smiled at him, before suddenly frowning as she remembered "What are you going to do now? You told me that your dad pays your rent and there's absolutely no way that he will do that after tonight." She said

He smiled at hearing her genuine concern for him, gently nuzzling her temple. "I will find something, I'm sure. For now, I just need a place to stay for the night." He replied, thinking deeply. His apartment was on the other side of town and he didn't have enough money to pay the driver to go there. Perhaps, he could ask his friend Éowyn for help, but she was busy with her family too 

Victoria nodded, before starting to talk about the spare room that her apartment had. Faramir didn't understand why she was telling him this, but nodded anyway. They arrived and Victoria payed the driver, before stepping out. About to close the door, she noticed that Faramir was still sitting in the taxi and leaned down "Aren't you coming?" She asked and Faramir looked surprised, before smiling and following her out of the taxi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be Saturday.
> 
> Also, I forgot to put a joke about Faramir's actor playing audrey in Moulin Rouge in "bring down the tower", so I put one in here. 
> 
> I'm actually planning to do another LOTR story, but I'm not sure about it yet. How about I give you a sneak peek tomorrow with the final chapter and you will tell me what you think? :)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Teaching and weddings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

Several weeks after that disastrous dinner, Faramir invited Victoria to give a lesson about being a lawyer to his students. She arrived with him and once the first class was seated asked him to get her a cup of coffee. Once he was gone, she got the attention of the students by knocking on her desk. "Alright, class. Listen up. I need your help with something." She said with a mischievous smirk. 

A couple of days later, Denethor found his new car covered in raw eggs and its tires slashed. It turned out that Faramir was extremely loved by his students and they weren't happy when Victoria told them about their favourite teacher having a deadbeat dad, who insulted him and put him down for doing what he wanted to do. Even though students love to gossip, they kept this a secret, knowing that it was very personal

Denethor never found out who was responsible and Victoria smirked at hearing Boromir tell her and Faramir about how much Denethor had complained about the state of his car. While Denethor had cut off all contact with his youngest son, Boromir hadn't. He had told Victoria that he was happy that his little brother had her in his life. She smiled at that, genuinely touched by his words. 

Faramir did start looking for a new home while living with Victoria, but he eventually realised that he liked living together. Her home was closer to his work than his former apartment and it was nicely designed. Neither of them knew exactly when Faramir stopped searching for a new home, but Victoria didn't mind it at all. She, Boromir and her friends helped Faramir move some of his stuff to Victoria's home. The rest was sold as Faramir didn't need it anymore. Victoria actually loved seeing him everyday. 

This continued on for several months and before they knew it, they had been dating for two years and Faramir had started to look for a certain ring after asking permission of her parents, brother and friends. Victoria's parents, Mary and John, were happy that their daughter had found herself a man who clearly loved her with all that he had. Her brother, Lee, was happy too, but kept a close eye on Faramir.

Grace had told him that Victoria didn't want a diamond on her ring after subtly asking the woman about it. With Victoria's favourite colour being red, Faramir planned to give her one with an Ruby. Grace recommended the same shop where her now husband had bought his. They had married in those two years and both James and Eva were now engaged as well, the former's wedding being in just a month's time.

It was in that shop that Faramir found the perfect ring. It had one small ruby in it and that was it. The ring was small, simple and perfect. The person selling the rings said that many people didn't choose the ring, because it didn't look as extravagant or expensive as some of the other rings did in the shop, but Faramir immediately loved it and he hoped that Victoria would too.

With James's help, he got a private table in the restaurant in which they had their first date. They had a great time, but Faramir got more and more nervous as dinner progressed. Noticing it, Victoria grabbed his hand after their main course had been taken away. "What's wrong?" She asked and her sighed. "Nothing's wrong, except for the unhealthy amounts of how much I love you." He replied

She let out a giggle, moving to pull her arm back, but he didn't let go. "Victoria, when I met you in this restaurant, I had no idea how much you would change my life. You accepted me for who I am and you protected me from my father. You helped me out of a toxic situation and I will always be thankful for that. You make me smile whenever I feel down. When I met you here,I had no idea that I would never want to lose you." Faramir continued.

Victoria frowned slightly, both touched and confused at the same time. "I love you too, Faramir, but why are you telling me this?" She asked, just as James arrived with their desserts. Faramir took a deep breath, before he stood up and kneeled down next to her chair. Victoria gasped as she realised what was happening. "Victoria, you light up my life and I don't ever want you to stop. Will you marry me? He asked, showing her the ring 

Victoria immediately nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes. A thousand times yes." She said with a watery laugh, opening her arms. Faramir quickly stood up with a giant smile on his face and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Breaking apart, he put the ring on her finger. "So, that's why Grace asked me what kind of engagement ring I wanted." She said with a laugh and Faramir chuckled as well.

Smiling up at him, she kissed him again. "God, I love you." She whispered and he smiled back at her. "I love you too." He replied, before hugging her tightly. Victoria clutched him just as tightly, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. Pulling back, they finally sat back down to eat their desserts. James came to see if the plan had succeeded and at seeing that it had, he smiled and told them that the dessert was on the house. They smiled at him in gratitude 

After both James and Eva were married, it was Victoria's turn. She had gone with her mother, Grace and Eva to pick out a dress and had found a beautiful dress with an off-the-shoulder neckline and lace over the top and the beginning of the skirt. Mary had started to cry as she was fitted for her dress. Victoria smiled and hugged her mother tightly, reminding her that she was still her little girl. Finally, after months of planning, it was time.

They were in luck as the day that they had picked out, turned out to be a beautiful spring day. They had their wedding in a small church north of New York. Victoria would always remember Faramir's face at seeing her walk in on her father's arm. He looked completely in awe, even when Boromir nudged him from where he was standing. John gave his daughter's hand to Faramir with one last warning look, before going to his seat.

Victoria and Faramir held each other's hands and smiled at each other as the minister started his speech. Once it was time for the vows, Faramir went first. "Victoria, You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." He said, love in his eyes.

Victoria smiled tearfully, before it was her turn. "Faramir, You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you. I love you so much and I will always stand by your side." She promised, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Faramir gently brushed them away, before Grace and Boromir gave them their rings and they put them on each other's fingers. The minister pronounced them husband and wife, before telling Faramir that he could kiss the bride. He wasted no time and quickly kissed her with all that he had as their friends and family cheered. Boromir cheered as well, wishing that his father could've been here. 

He had asked the man to come, but he had spat that he wanted nothing to do with Faramir or Victoria. Looking at how happy his brother and now sister-in-law were, Boromir was slightly glad that Denethor wasn't there. At least, he wouldn't be able to ruin this day for them. Breaking apart, Victoria and Faramir went to greet their friends and family. Victoria smiled at her friends in gratitude.

"Thank you so much for this, guys. This wouldn't have happened without you." She said. Her friends all smiled at her, happy that it had worked out so well. They went to the reception hall, where the newlyweds got ready for their first dance. Faramir had been the one to choose it, not telling Victoria which song it was. At hearing the first words, Victoria started to laugh as she and her new husband started to dance. 

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside _

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide _

_I don't have much money but boy if I did _

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live _

_If I was a sculptor but then again no _

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show _

_Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song _

_And this one's for you _

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross _

_But the sun's been quite kind _

_While I wrote this song _

_It's for people like you that _

_Keep it turned on _

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do _

_You see I've forgotten _

_If they're green or they're blue _

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean _

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but _

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

At the end of the song, Faramir dipped his new wife and smiled at her. "I love you so much, my darling." He whispered. "I love you too." She replied, caressing his cheek. He beamed at her, before kissing her as the crowd cheered. Standing back up straight and pulling apart, Victoria smiled at her husband. She was so happy. Her life was better than ever and it had started with that first date. Sometimes, you just needed to take the risk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/630363279074703756/ (wedding dress)
> 
> The sneak peek as promised:
> 
> "Lord Elrond looked after the strange woman during the entire time that she was unconscious. One day, she finally woke up. Her eyes widened at seeing him and she immediately jumped out of the bed, assuming a defensive position despite her shaky legs. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" She demanded. 
> 
> Lord Elrond held up his hands to show that he didn't mean any harm. "You are in Rivendell. No harm will come to you here." He promised. The woman didn't relax at all. "What is your name?" The elven lord asked instead. 
> 
> The woman looked him up-and-down, strange, red eyes glancing over his figure, trying to see if he was a threat, before answering. 
> 
> "Lucifer. My name is Lucifer.""
> 
> I'm honestly thinking of writing it. What do you think?
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
